A Strange Type Of Chemistry
by Bookworm247
Summary: For as long as Sasuke can remember he' always lived in his brother's shadow. Now that he's finally become a ninja the young raven hopes to catch up with his sibling. But when less talented comrades threaten to ruin his chances, Sasuke fears he'll live in the shadows forever, desperate to impress his father the young boy soon starts walking down a dark path.


**Hey, everyone, I've been desperate to write this fanfic for a few months now. I love the very early team-7 days and I've always wanted to add my own take on the series. Unlike my past fanfictions, I already know this one will defiantly have a sequel. This isn't a yaoi…..yet just wait till we get to Shippuden.**

 **Since I couldn't put a full summary up here it is:**

 **Ever since he was born Sasuke has lived in his older brother's shadow, now that he's finally become a ninja the raven is determined to show his true worth. But when he is placed in team-7 and forced to work alongside less talented peers, Sasuke begins to fear he'll never achieve his dream. Desperate to prove himself, the young Uchiha resorts to underhand tactics.**

 **Contains: Team-7 fluff, hinted Yamato X Kakashi, Jiraiya x Tsunade, Kurenai X Asuma and Sasuke bashing in later chapters (Smirks evilly)**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Strange Gifts**

It was only the beginning of may but the hidden-leaf village was already experiencing its first taste of summer.

So after completing yet another D-rank mission, team-7 decided to stop for lunch. On such a hot day, the rookie ninja decided to eat their bento lunches in the shade. After consuming their lunches in relative silence, apart from the occasional complaint from Naruto, the team made their way back towards the Hokage tower to deliver their mission report. As they walked through the busy market Kakashi uncharacteristically offered to buy the trio an ice cream.

Both Sakura and Naruto jumped at the offer, while Sasuke declined his sensei's offer.

Sakura chose a simple strawberry ice cream, while Naruto picked a radio-active looking blue ice lolly. Within minutes of consuming the sweet desert, Naruto went crazy. Many citizens stopped to stare at the hyper twelve-year-old as he bounced around his comrades talking non-stop. "One day my face is going to be on the Hokage monument," he yelled.

But one person in particular thought Naruto's ambition was a waste of time."Yeah right," Sasuke thought. Despite his new comrade's childish behaviour, the cool raven vowed to maintain his calm composer, the young Uchiha didn't even flinch when Naruto suddenly invaded his personal space. "Sasuke I challenge you to a fight," the blond demanded. Before Sasuke could decline his offer, the blond ran up to the less than tolerant Sakura next. "Sakura-chan do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"If that idiot doesn't calm down, I'm going to bury him alive," Sasuke quickly retracted the alive part. "No not alive he'll still be able to talk," he remembered.

Of course, the frustrated Uchiha couldn't lay all the blame on the hyper twelve-year-old, Sasuke recalled Kakashi practically ordering Naruto to choose the unnatural blue ice cream. After enduring the torture for almost ten minutes, both Sakura and Sasuke both wanted to murder their sensei and comrade.

To make the situation even worse his sensei, Kakashi-Hatake, did nothing to discourage the blond. The man known as the copy-ninja Reaching the end of her tether, Sakura finally snapped and demanded an explanation from her teacher. "Kakashi, why did you let him eat that thing in the first place?" The Knouchi demanded.

The copy-ninja smiled under his mask, "It's a long story, let's just call it overdue payback." After giving this vague explanation, the Jónin went back to reading his book.

Just as Sakura went to question her mentor further when an idea came to mind. "Who cares what Naruto's doing," she told herself. "With him high of sugar it gives me a chance to spend some time with Sasuke-kun," she gushed, the very thought of talking to her handsome team-mate made the girl blush. walked alongside her team-mate and plucked up the courage to ask on another date. "Sasuke-kun, if you need a break from Naruto's antics, why don't we both go into town and get another desert you like," She suggested.

The Uchiha stopped suddenly. "Naruto's annoying enough without Sakura letting her hormones get the best of her," he thought. Sakura's latest attempt to seduce him, Sasuke decided he'd tolerated just about enough. "No and I don't like sweets," he stated, addressing his sensei next. "Do we have any more missions today, Kakashi?" He asked.

This time, Kakashi barely took his eyes off his precious book to answer his subordinate's question. "No, I think that's it for today." He said as he effortlessly blocked one of Naruto's punches.

Before anyone could stop him, Sasuke turned to leave. "Then I'm going to train, alone." He empathised. "And you better make sure Naruto doesn't follow me, otherwise, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Once the raven delivered his warning, the Uchiha stormed off before either Kakashi or Sakura could respond.

* * *

Sasuke's bad mood still didn't ease even when the arrived at his training usual spot, but As soon as Sasuke started throwing his weapons at targets, the young shinobi felt all his troubles wash away. He couldn't help but smirk as each of his weapons hit their target. "There's no way I'm going to let my skills suffer just because Kakashi is too blind to see my talents." He vowed, jumping into the air for a more difficult target. "Just you wait, soon I'll catch up to Itachi and show my father which one of us is the best."

Training alone without the distractions always yielded better results, without Naruto's yelling and Sakura's flirting getting in the way Sasuke quickly lost track of time. When the sun started to Sasuke finally stopped and realised the time. "I better get back, before mum starts to worry," he told himself. After a purposely long training session, the twelve-year-old looked forward to eating dinner with his family. "I'm home" He called. As soon as the raven stepped inside his single floored mansion his mother appeared and greeted him warmly.

At first, his mum didn't look too pleased to him. "You're late back," she pointed out, something about his appearance must have indicated his stress because she didn't scold him. "Welcome home Sasuke, how did your missions go?" She asked.

No matter how hard or boring his day was Sasuke would never take it out on his mother. "They were fine mum, I completed all of them," he stated kicking his sandal's off.

His mother beamed with pride. "That's great, one of these days you'll need introduce me to your new team-mates, I can't wait to meet them." She said.

Sasuke sighed a little at her eagerness. "Yes, I will. We're all just getting to know each other at the moment." He promised, secretly praying that he could prevent that as long as possible. "Are Father and Itachi home?" He asked, hoping he'd be able to fit in some more training before dinner.

His mother's smile faded slightly. "I'm afraid you just missed them, they set off on a mission a few minutes ago, I don't think they'll be back for a few days I'm afraid," she said.

The youngest Uchiha clenched his fists, after enduring a trying day this news only seemed to make his day even worse. "It's always the same," he thought darkly. Even at home Sasuke concealed his emotions. "I see, well I help you with dinner." He offered, doing everything hide bothered him.

Before he could enter the kitchen, a gentle hand stopped him.

When Sasuke looked up he saw his mother giving him a warm look. "It's ok Sasuke, your missions are just as important to the village." She promised.

Softened by his mother's words Sasuke let his mask drop a little. "She always seems to know," he thought to himself. It didn't matter how hard Sasuke tried he could never seem to fool his mother, even without the sharingan the woman always seemed to know what was wrong. "why don't you go and have a quick rest, and I'll finish making dinner, then you can tell me about your day."

With no chores to do the youngest Uchiha confined himself to his bedroom until dinner was ready. As the twelve-year-old started at his bedroom ceiling, the Uchiha's thought of his older brother. "I bet Itachi never had to do these meaningless missions." He thought to himself.

Like the rest of his naïve classmates Sasuke never realised he'd be put on a team, he'd always been a loner working by himself, making friends would only bring him distractions. The day his team was formed, working with one of his biggest fan-girls wouldn't be easy but at least he knew Sakura had brains, but the raven absolutely detested working with Naruto.

When the blond failed to pass his exam in the academy, Sasuke assumed that was the last he'd see of the dead last. Until Naruto's sudden appearance in class the day all the teams were formed. At the time, Sasuke had been too preoccupied with finally becoming a ninja, that the raven didn't question how or why Naruto had graduated, but now this burning question consumed him.

"Just how on earth did that loser become a ninja," Sasuke wondered. Everything about Naruto practically screamed loser, from his clumsiness and bright orange jumpsuit. "It doesn't matter, I'll just have to endure it, soon the Hokage will acknowledge my talent and put me on a different squad far away from that numb skull," he told himself. Ever since he'd been a child, Sasuke always pictured himself following in his father's footsteps and joining the Uchiha police force.

But soon he went back to Naruto and his own dream. "That idiot will never become Hokage," It hadn't always been this way, when Sasuke first enrolled in the academy he'd been desperate to test his skill against the blond. Their brief spar left Sasuke disappointed and shocked. Naruto to be a challenge "I considering his parents are both….."

Sasuke daydreams came to an abrupt end by a loud voice at his door. "Oi, teme!"

Alarmed by the familiar voice, Sasuke jumped off his bed ready to shove the unwanted guest out of his home. "What on earth is that idiot doing in my house!" On closer inspection, the black-haired boy could see the orange-clad had finally come down from his sugar rush. Now that he'd recovered from the surprise, Sasuke demanded to know why his team-mate was standing in his door way. "What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke demanded.

Anyone else would have had the sense to back away or even run from the Uchiha's famous gaze, but Naruto just rolled his eyes at his greeting. "Wow, your social skills are even worse at home," the blond pointed out.

With his intimidation tactic failing to work Sasuke sighed. His first instinct told him to order his comrade to leave, but Naruto was just as well known for his stubbornness as well as his pranks. "I may as well just ask him what he wants, otherwise, that idiot will refuse to leave," he told himself. "What do you want anyway?" He finally asked.

In the space of a few seconds, Naruto's earlier confidence seemed to deplete, the blond stared at the ground sheepishly before answering. "I think I may have pissed you and Sakura off today." He said quietly.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Sasuke's hair at the statement. "He only thinks he did?" Sasuke thought. "What happened when you get home?" He asked eager to hear the rest of the story.

The raven watched as his new comrade flinched as if he were recalling a traumatic event. "My mum wasn't pleased," he said. "She said that if Kakashi-sensei ever did that again she'd lab….otmiz…" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he watched the orange-clad struggled to pronounce the invasive procedure. "I don't know what the hell she called it but it didn't sound good." He finished shoving a cone topped with red ice cream under his nose.

The raven sighed with exasperation, "I thought I already told all of you I don't like sweets." He said.

Naruto cocked his head to one side. "It's not an ice cream," he protested.

When the raven took a second glance at the desert, he noticed a few things. Firstly, the ice cream wasn't melting, secondly, the topping had an unusual shine to it. It was then Sasuke realised that the unusual flavour was none other than a large tomato stuck on top of wafer cone. "See, now you can eat out with us," the blond reasoned.

Sasuke's face went blank as he attempted o process Naruto's hair-brained scheme. "That idiot, there's no way in hell I'd ever eat this monstrous creation in public." Just the thought of holding the gift filled the proud Uchiha with embarrassment. Since he couldn't refuse the gift, Sasuke stood there completely speechless. "Thanks," He said eventually taking the cone from Naruto's hand.

He'd been so surprised to see the orange-clad standing in his doorway, that he didn't wonder how Naruto had got into his house in the first place. He couldn't recall hearing the door close or anyone knocking. "Did you break into my house?" He questioned.

Naruto suddenly stopped smiling, the blond's eyes widened as if offended by the comment. "Of course, I didn't, I knocked on the door and your sister was kind enough to let me in." He answered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the short explanation. "I don't have a sister….." just as he was about to rip the lie apart, then it hit him like a shuriken. "That was my mother you urshtoniachi!" Sasuke yelled. There were many things he would tolerate, but insulting his mother wasn't one of them. Sasuke pulled out his kunai that he kept hidden under his lamp and pointed it at the blond. "Explain how you came to that conclusion," he ordered.

Terror filled Naruto's features, as dense as he could be at times even the blond seemed to know not to push him anymore. For his own safety Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's reach. "Calm down teme, of course, I knew she was related to you, but it's just your mum doesn't look old enough to have two kids," Naruto said, hoping that would be enough to defuse the situation.

As infuriated as he felt, Sasuke didn't lunge at Naruto, because there standing behind his annoying comrade was his mother-Mitko Uchiha. "I see you found my son's room easy enough," she said softly.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to come to the conclusion that his mother had probably come to investigate the shouting. Even when he and Itachi were little his mother seemed to appear out of thin air when he and Itachi bickered.

Knowing how strict his mother could be, Sasuke assumed she'd throw Naruto out for his comments. However, his mother didn't seem the least bit offended by Naruto's words. "Sasuke, you never told me your team-mate was so charming," she said bending down to look at Naruto.

Sasuke sighed as he put the Kuina away. He'd hoped to avoid his parents ever meeting his team-mate's, particularly Naruto. "I guess I they had to meet sooner or later," he thought to himself. Remembering his manners Sasuke went to introduce the pair. "Mum this is my Team-mate…."

It took a lot to surprise the sharp raven, his mother bending down to Naruto's and greeted the blond familiarly was one of those times. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto." She jumped in rubbing Naruto's blond locks as if the woman had known the boy for years.

Instead of asking the woman how she knew his name or pushing her hand away Naruto beamed with delight. "See Sasuke, I'm already famous even your mum knows who I am." He boasted.

Sasuke barely resisted the urge to scoff at his team-mate's claim. "More like she knows you by reputation alone." By the time this thought left his head, the genin already had at least three different comebacks that would no doubt irrate the hot-headed blond. As much as the young shinobi wanted to squash Naruto's delusion, but he didn't dare be rude to Naruto in front of his mother.

When his sharp-eyed mother looked him she smiled at the gift. "What is that in your hand, son?" His mother asked pointing the odd gift.

He'd completely forgotten he was still holding Naruto's make-shift desert. "It's, nothing…." The Uchiha lied shoving the cone into his desk draw.

Just when Sasuke thought he'd avoided an embarrassing moment, his loud mouth team-mate explained. "Oh it's his tomato ice cream, this anti-social hermit wouldn't eat with us so I made that for him." He blurted out, oblivious of the death stare Sasuke was now giving him.

His mother started to laugh. "That's a great idea, we should have that one." She said.

Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke did his best to make Naruto leave. "Shouldn't you be going home now." Sasuke hoped that this comment would be enough to get the blond to leave.

For a fleeting moment Sasuke saw Naruto's smile falter a little, "Yeah I guess, see ya tomorrow Sasuke." By the time the blond turned to face Sasuke's mother his smile was back. "It was nice to meet, Mrs, Uchiha. I'll let myself out." He said turning to leave.

Just when Sasuke thought he'd gotten rid of his comrade, his mother's face suddenly become very stern. "Now wait just one-moment young man," She said. "Whenever you set foot in this house you call me Mitoko." She ordered placing her hand on Naruto's head.

Naruto looked both shocked and confused. After a long pause, the blond smiled and blushed, "I will Mrs…I mean Mitoko-san, and I'll try not to kick your son's butt too hard tomorrow." He promised walking out the house.

Naruto's vow made Sasuke smirk. "Oh yeah like that will ever happen." He said.

* * *

 **I'm leaving it here, for now, I know this isn't anything special yet but don't worry I promise things will get much more exciting as the story progresses. If you liked the first chapter please follow, add this to your favourites or if you have the time please leave a review.**


End file.
